


Minute of Decay: Rebirth

by Sekkvaengr



Series: Minute of Decay [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 13:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2350130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sekkvaengr/pseuds/Sekkvaengr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternative ending for Minute of Decay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minute of Decay: Rebirth

**Author's Note:**

> Whoooaaa, we're alive!

„Thanks, Dave.“

„Aw, no, thank you, man. Always a pleasure to make business with you.“

After that, he shot a last flashy grin at the storekeeper and turned to leave. The weight of the plasma blaster on his back gave him an almost perverted satisfaction and when he stepped outside on the busy street, he felt very content with the overall course of events.

A short look to the side, then he disappeared in the colorful crowd of people and all those other more or less humanoid beings. 

Even though in this place, his simple terrestrian complexion was almost more of an eye-catcher than that guy's third eye on his forehead and those spiky horns all over his back, nobody paid him any attention. He really liked that.

Strolling through the city, he silently hummed to a earworm that had been stuck in his head for days now, taking in the buzzing street life all around him. Merchants with mobile stores praised the roadkill they had collected from the trash and fried as the new fast-food-revolution, more or less subtle deals of a decidedly black market-nature were handled in the darker corners of the alleyways and all over their heads and around them blinking lights of all colors screamed at one to come visit this store or try that food or have mind-blowing sex with a species he had not even heard of yet (and was not inclined to get to know personally).

After the defeat of Ronan (rumor had it another earthling – with the most ridiculous name - had been involved in this case and the mere mention of it had caused just the slightest sting of a nostalgic pain for his former home), who had tried his pathetic best to become another Thanos, people seemed determined to enjoy themselves a bit more than usually. 

Consequently, it was hardly possible to move forward in the thick crowd – but it was nothing compared to the joy the universe had shown after Thanos' defeat. 

Some years had passed since then, years which had been a bit calmer, yet not less life-changing. After what he had seen these last years, the fact that they were here once again managed to cause at least a faint reflection of the delight of coming home. It was always an adventure to just walk these streets, as the city was constantly changing its face, attracting all kinds of dubious folk. With the plasma blaster on his back and the stylish sunglasses he had bought a while back on a planet he could only describe as completely mental, he probably met at least some of the criteria as well, but that, too, was something he liked. 

One thing had not changed since they had entered the city the first time, though. An uncontrollable smile made the corners of his mouth twitch as he closed in on the familiar front of his favorite bar. Despite his ability to blend in, here, he would always be recognized. Even from afar, there was somebody greeting him enthusiastically and when he wanted to enter, he had to give a few handshakes and some high-fives first, but eventually, he was let through.

The warm, slightly moist darkness of the place engulfed him with its familiar scent of alcoholic beverages and bodily fluids and his eyes needed a few seconds to adjust to the dim half-light.

Scanning the crowd inside – which was more or less the worst 10% of what you found on the streets – he found whom he was looking for in an instant.   
Sitting at the bar at the other end of the room, he still stood out. It was a miracle all by itself why he was still alone at this point.   
Squeezing himself through a group of scaled lizard buddies - who were engaged in a very deadly looking drinking game - he came closer, his eyes gleaming with interest. To his defense, it was quite a sight though - even when he could only see his back. But, this back... or the fine curve of his neck he knew was beneath those black strands of hair, the slender fingers playing absentmindedly with a cocktail glass – he could go on for ages. 

Finally reaching his goal, he silently stepped behind the bar-stool and placed his hands on both sides of it, leaning in closely until his body touched the other and his breath ghosted over the skin of Loki's neck. He did not see it, but he could feel the grin spreading on his face.

„What brings eye-candy like you to a place like this, drinking that ghastly stuff all by yourself?“

There was a low snicker, then Loki turned around to look at Tony, still smirking.

„You got what you went for, then?“ 

“Apparently.”, Tony said with a smirk, putting the plasma-blaster on top of the bar in front of him in an energetic movement.

Loki turned around to look at it, knowing that Tony would not be satisfied until he had got a positive feedback on his buy. His eyes wandered over the metallic surface, followed by one of his fingers. 

“I like it.”, Loki eventually said, his eyes still lingering on the weapon. Somehow, his words trailed off and, even though he had heard what he wanted to hear, Tony frowned. 

Leaning himself onto the bar, Tony observed Loki's face from the side, his eyes squinted in suspicion. 

“What are you thinking about?”

It took the other some time to reply. When he eventually did, he still had a slightly dreamy look in his eyes.

“I've been thinking about home... you know, Asgard and Midgard. I'm wondering if they still think about us.”

That was a topic Tony had not expected, but certainly something he had thought about as well. He could not quite tell how he felt about it, though. They used not to talk about the things that had happened before their departure, both of them for different reasons. 

Still, it had been almost three years now. A lot could have changed – or nothing at all. 

They were both lost in reminiscence for a few seconds, before Tony looked at Loki again. 

“There's nothing due but this deal with that Skrull merchant and our trip to Sakaar, right?”

That caught Loki's attention and, suddenly torn from his rigor, he threw Tony a surprised look. The inventor just shrugged with a faint smile.

“I haven't eaten a Cheese Burger for ages.”

**Author's Note:**

> We promised you another chapter of MioD, so here it is!  
> We know it took some time and are kind of sorry for it, but we desperately needed to take a break from writing :P
> 
> So yeah, have some spacey-fun...we had planned to have this extra chapter play in some kind of space-bar from the beginning, inspired by the comics, but then found it very fitting to include some Guardian of Galaxy hints (although the timeline here has kind of changed since Thanos is already dead xD).
> 
> We hope you liked this alternative ending(for everyone who chose the version where Loki survived).  
> It's also nice for us authors to know that our babies don't have to suffer any longer xD


End file.
